muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ErnieBert
Labyrinth comic Hey Ken, hold off on working with that for a while. There's something funky going on with the code. —Scott (talk) 02:48, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :Okay. -- Ken (talk) 02:49, 9 May 2007 (UTC) ::I know what's going on with it, I just can't fix it from here. I have an email in to Wikia right now. —Scott (talk) 04:12, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, I won't do anything more with the Labyrinth merchandise until you let me know. -- Ken (talk) 04:13, 9 May 2007 (UTC) New stats Congratulations! I updated the top 25 this morning, and you're way over 1000 posts now. You're at #16 on the list -- and at the rate you're going, you'll climb higher than that very soon. You've only been here two months, and you're already a major contributor. The best thing about you as a contributor is that you engage so much with other people on the wiki. Your 1000+ edits inspire other people to add more too, and their participation inspires you, and it just gets bigger and better for everyone. It's a pleasure working with you here, and on all the other wikis, too! :) So hooray for hitting this milestone, and now on to the next one! -- Danny (talk) 14:12, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :Aw, shucks, Danny, thank you! All I can say is that being here is a lifelong dream come true! I have a lot of friends who are hardcore Disney fans like myself, but it's hard to find Muppet fans who are from my generation, who were around for the classic era (1969-1990), and who are still interested in it on the level that I am! And I want to thank you for being so nice and friendly and helpful when I e-mailed you to ask how this whole wiki thing works! You're the first person that I've met "on the Internet", and I really enjoy talking to you! One of these days, we'll get to meet, and maybe we'll do something nuts, like watch a whole season of The Muppet Show without stopping! Thanks again! -- Ken (talk) 14:42, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Number Scan Hey Ken. Did you still want the scan of the numbers from the bottom of the stickers or what? -- Kyle (talk) 02:39, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks! Can you scan the bottom edges of the two sheets? One looks like it might be cut off, and I just wanted to compare them with what I have. Also, can you scan the back album cover on your scanner, or would that have to be done with a camera? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:36, 30 April 2007 (UTC) ::I could scan the back but it would have to be put together. I'll get those later on in the week. I'm a little busy doing some stuff. Don't worry i'll get it soon. Talk to you later Ken. -- Kyle (talk) 10:53, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :::Hey, no rush. I know we all have stuff to do in regular life. You've already helped me out a bunch! -- Ken (talk) 04:50, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::::I wanted to tell you that there really isn't anything on the bottom of both sheets. The stickers reads "Peel Them-Stick Them-Peel Them Again" These labels can be used as often as you wish. Peel them off this sheet and apply on any smooth surface. BS 25569 Printed in U.S.A. And the Sesame Street punch out sheets say "Printed in U.S.A. That's all. If you still want i'll still scan'em. But here are the back cover for the Sesame Street 2. Now sorry i can't put put the scans togethers but i can't take really good pics either. There either blurry or just can't seem them at all. -- Kyle (talk) 07:33, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Okay, I'll tell Scott about these. And can you scan the bottom edge of the stickers? Where Herry says "I'm MAD!" it looks like it's cut off, so I wanted to see if we could fix that. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 00:40, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Image:Backcover4-copy.jpg Image:SSstickers.JPG| ::::::Here you go Ken. -- Kyle (talk) 10:09, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Kyle, I have a tip on taking pictures of merchandise. When I take pictures indoors, they always come out blurry. So I take them outdoors on sunny days -- that usually seems to work. Find a nice patch of sun, and take your pictures there. Just make sure you're not casting a shadow into the picture! -- Danny (talk) 14:05, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :Here's the fixed back cover. —Scott (talk) 21:56, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives